For You
by ZeratheNightDancer
Summary: ["You've got to help him," Kairi said weakly.] It's been five years since Kairi's seen Sora. All she wants is to be with him. Now when she finds herself at Traverse Town, what will happen when she finds him? My first one-shot so be kind please! R&R!


A/N

YES! My first one-shot! Happy, happy day! Okay, umm…this is kind-a sad in my opinion, but I hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.

* * *

_**For You**_

Kairi strode through the entrance of Traverse Town. She wore her usual get up, but now all but her shoes were white. She also wore a white cloak over her outfit. 'I have to find Sora' was all she thought. It's been five years since she's seen him. Her heart brought her there. It was raining as she walked towards the Accessory Shop to visit Cid. 'He would know if Sora is here,' she thought.

She walked in and quietly closed the door behind her. Kairi looked around to find that no one was there, not even the moogle that usually snoozed on the couch against the wall. "Hello," she called out quietly, "Cid? Yuffie? Leon? Aireth? Anybody?" Kairi climbed the ladder to the Synthesis Shop run by the moogles. No one was there either. 'I'll check if they're at the hotel,' she thought.

As she walked into the Second District she saw a figure in a black cloak. Kairi gasped. 'He seems so familiar to me. I-is that Sora?' Kairi thought. The person walked through the door leading to the alleyway. She ran down the stairs after him, but made sure she wasn't seen. She treaded quietly behind him in the alley.

The boy stopped as a new form of heartless appeared from the ground. She quickly hid behind some barrels. Suddenly Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in the stranger's hands. He slashed the heartless countless times but they didn't evaporate like they should have.

'So if it is Sora, then why aren't the heartless disappearing?' Kairi thought silently to herself. She began to worry. He now had a gash running down his left arm, and he dropped the Oathkeeper keyblade. He charged at them again and again but still didn't do any damage to the heartless. Then a heartless slashed his back leaving three bloody cuts. The boy fell to his knees after many other cuts appeared upon his body, and looked close to fainting from loss of blood. Kairi came from her hiding place and ran over to the boy.

"Sora!" Kairi called as she ran over to him. The cloaked figure turned his head at the mention of his name, and familiarity of the voice. His eyes widened, "Kairi!" Kairi picked up the Oathkeeper keyblade from the ground and slashed some of the heartless as she ran to him. The keyblade didn't disappear from her hand like it should have

The heartless still didn't evaporate, but they ran into the shadows as she got closer to Sora. All of the heartless were gone by the time Kairi got to him. Sora smiled with his last ounce of energy then fainted in Kairi's arms. "No! Don't die, Sora, I need you! I love you!" Kairi sobbed.

In the Red room of the hotel Cid, Leon, Yuffie, and Aireth sit having a discussion of the heartless. "So what are we going to do about the heartl-," Yuffie paused when she saw a tear stricken Kairi stood in the doorway holding an unconscious Sora. "You've got to help him," Kairi said weakly. Aireth rushed over to take Sora from Kairi's arms so she could heal him.

"What happened?" Aireth asked Kairi. "This is the first time I've seen him hurt this bad."

"H-he was fighting a new form of heartless, and when he attacked, th-they wouldn't die. They just k-kept regenerating. They were about to kill h-him when I came out from where I was hiding and ran t-towards him. For some reason they went away wh-when I came," Kairi explained still crying.

Aireth simply nodded, then added, "I'll see to his wounds in the next room. I'll tell you how he is when I'm done, okay?" Kairi returned her nod, and Aireth took Sora to the next room. "So," Yuffie said as she put a blanket around Kairi. "How did you get here?"

Kairi looked down at her feet, "I-I really don't know. My heart must have taken me here. I was on Destiny Islands wanting to be where Sora was, and then the next thing I knew I was here."

Leon looked at her and said in a kind voice, "I'm not surprised. You must be able to teleport, being one of the princesses of heart. But now, you should rest since you probably used a lot of energy coming here and carrying Sora here." Kairi nodded silently, laid down, and closed her eyes, but did not go to sleep. She was too worried about Sora.

She lay there for almost two hours before Aireth came out. Kairi sat up as soon as Aireth steped into the room. She had a solemn look, and tears in her eyes. "He's awake now, and wants to see Kairi," she said. Kairi left the warmth of the blanket and walked with a little uncertainty from the look on Aireth's face.

Sora gave a small smile as he saw Kairi. Aireth left and closed the door so they could have some privacy. "Sora," Kairi said as she knelt by his bed. He shushed her, and gave her a serious look.

"Kairi, thank you for trying to saving me. Thank you for everything, but I won't be here for much longer," he said. Kairi's vision was beginning to blur from the tears in her eyes. "What do you mean 'trying', and you 'won't be here for much longer'?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for not coming for you early. I wanted to back to Destiny Islands to see everyone, especially you," he gave her a sad smile. "Now I'll never see the islands again, but I'm happy I got to see you before I go."

"I still don't understand Sora. Where are you going? Why can't you go back to the Destiny Islands? Why?" Kairi was on the edge of breaking down crying. She looked at Sora who was crying. She had never seen him cry before.

"It's just that Aireth did all she could to help me, but she can't bring back the dead," he said. Kairi's eyes widened, and her tears finally fell. She finally realized what he was talking about. 'He's going to die, all because the stupid heartless,' she thought angrily. She threw herself on him, and kissed him for the first time. It would also be the last.

"But you can't die! Not yet! I love you and I'll never let you go!" she sobbed into his chest. Sora hugged her close to him.

"Kairi, I don't want to die yet, but it's my time. But that doesn't mean you have to let me go. I'll always be in your heart," he said. Sora pulled her tearful face up to his and kissed her softly. Then his lips became slack and Kairi pulled away crying. She laid him down on his pillow. She took the keyblade chains before she left.

The next day they had the funeral. Kairi teleported everyone there, and back for it. After the funeral Kairi pulled out the keyblade chains she took, and went to Sora's tombstone. "I'm going to be the keyblade master Sora. I want to kill those heartless that killed you, so I'm gonna need to barrow these," she said quietly.

Kairi went to Hallow Bastion, and got the keyblade out. "Sora, this is for you," she said to herself. The heartless that attacked Sora appeared, and she fought, destroying all heartless that were in her path.

* * *

A/N

Did you like it? Huh, huh? Please review so I can know people read this stuff!


End file.
